Extra Credit
by REwrites24
Summary: It was just like Sirius said. A lesson. Nothing more. He came to Hogwarts to learn, didn't he? SB/OMC. Written as a companion piece to The Lines We Cross. More notes inside.


**Warnings: **Written in like an hour, so possible spelling/grammar mistakes. Sirius Black/OMC slash.

**Notes:** For **IWLTxo**, on the occasion of her birth. Happy belated birthday, darling! I hope you enjoy. This is a "missing moments" companion to The Lines We Cross. **IWLTxo** approached me with this idea and I quite loved it because I loved the romance between Garry and Sirius and I hated breaking his poor OMC heart. It will probably make more sense if you've read Lines but I think it could stand on its own.

* * *

**Extra Credit**

Garrett Kelley felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. He glanced up from his potions text and scanned the dungeon. It didn't take him long to find Black, lounging against his table next to Potter, speaking in laughing voices over their cauldrons.

Silver eyes catch him staring and Garret looked away quickly, returning to his frothing potion. He stirred it twice and added the next ingredient. They were up to something. They always were. Garret had not missed the glances from Black, watching him when he thought Garrett wasn't paying attention. And always with that maddening smile, like he knew a secret no one else did.

Whatever prank Black and Potter were planning, Garret just hoped he was not going to find himself at the end of it. The last prefect that tried to bring the pair of trouble makers into line found their pants hanging from the rafters in the Great Hall for a whole week. So what if he'd had to reprimand them occasionally. He was a prefect. That was his job.

He glanced back again, catching Black's eye. Black only winked muttered something to Potter, too low to hear. _Fuck_, Garrett thought and decided to safeguard his trunk the second he was back in his dorm.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was common knowledge among all the sixth years that James Potter and Sirius Black were forbidden to sit together during Transfiguration. This meant there were always arguments over open seats. Primarily that they were kept open and available so that Potter or Black might decide to sit there.

This was something only the silliest of girls in their year did. Garrett and Maggie, his best friend since first year, always sat together so there was little care over who Potter and Black decided to grace their presence with. But as luck would have it, Maggie was in the hospital wing after an incident with Peeves and a banana peel and Garrett was left completely unguarded.

Disappointed muttering carried across the room when Black sauntered over and dropped gracefully into the seat beside him.

"Good afternoon, Garry."

"Please don't call me that," Garrett said, annoyed. No one called him that except his closest friends and family. Black was neither.

Black only smiled and flicked a lock of dark hair out of his eyes. "No need to be tetchy."

"You've a willing group of idiots, sorry, I mean fans, dying for your attention. Do go bother them instead. I'd like to learn some thing in this lesson and you'll only try to distract me."

Black leaned close, speaking low, and Garret didn't miss the flash lighting his grey eyes. "Actually, I think I could teach you a lot of things, Mr. Kelley."

Garrett stared, unsure of what to say. A hot blush worked its way across his cheeks and his eyes followed Black's tongue as it flicked to wet his lips. What the fuck was he on about? Garrett looked away, clearing his throat.

Beside him, Black was chuckling and flipping his book open to the appropriate page when McGonagall called attention. When he chanced a glance back, Black was seemingly absorbed in the lecture, though Garrett thought he saw a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Oh hell, he was staring at Sirius Black's lips.

He tore his eyes away again, willing away any and all thoughts of how lush and red and horribly kissable those lips were. When was he going to stop having thoughts like this? They hadn't stopped since fourth year for Merlin's sake. Ever since he'd noticed how nice the Head Boy's hands were. He'd dreamed about those hands for months. And then it was Christopher Stebbin's eyes for weeks and Marcus Ackerly's smile and even James bloody Potter's toned arms that began driving him round the twist.

He wasn't queer. He couldn't be.

_I'm not_, he told himself silently, even if his eyes strayed more than once to Sirius Black's razor sharp jaw and cheekbones for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Of course, after this one incident, Sirius Black would suddenly be everywhere. In lessons talking and laughing loud enough to make Garrett's stomach flutter. Flashing a smile when they passed in the halls. Even bent over a text in the library, two tables away from where Garrett was studying. Garrett couldn't get away from him, nor could he get those damning words out of his head.

_I could teach you a lot of things…_

Occasionally his imagination would runaway from him, thinking of all the things he'd like to learn about Sirius Black. Dark, secret things that made his blood pound and his cock swell. He allowed himself a furtive, shameful wank when such thoughts became too much, and then would despair for days over what he was firmly denying about himself.

If only Black wasn't so bloody gorgeous. Anyone would think so, he reasoned with himself. He could appreciate how handsome Black was on a purely aesthetic level. It didn't have to mean anything. And it didn't. That thought comforted him slightly.

So he was perfectly composed when Black cornered him after Herbology one afternoon, washing dirt from his hands. The rest of the class had dispersed and they are alone, which really ought to bother Garrett. Except it didn't because he didn't fancy Black or anything.

"Wotcher, Garry. Here budge up my hands are filthy," Black said, shoving Garrett over gently with his hip.

"All yours." Garret stepped back, deciding his hands were clean enough and slinging his back over his shoulder.

"Garry..."

"Garrett," he corrected.

"Mr. Kelley," Black amended, smirking.

Garrett rolled his eyes but turned to face Black anyway. "Yes? I'm in a hurry actually, I have to run back to get a book before Charms."

Black turned the faucet off and crossed his arms, leaning against the sink. "I was only wondering if you'd thought about my offer."

"What offer?" Garrett said, even if he knew full well, having replayed those words in his head at least a dozen times since they'd first been spoken three days ago.

Garrett tensed when Black stepped closer. "Don't play dumb, Garry. You're cleverer than that. I offered to give you a few lessons."

Mouth dry, Garrett asked, "What could you possibly teach me?"

"For one…not to wear such frustratingly tight trousers in a Herbology lesson where we never keep our robes on. Your arse is quite fetching, you see, and I think I missed half of what the professor was saying."

Heat flooded Garrett's face. "Noted."

"Now. I think you've been dying to make out with me since Tuesday, and Flitwick is about to discover an interesting surprise in his office and will be late to Charms by at least fifteen minutes, so…do you want to?"

No. He didn't want to. Because he shouldn't. Except he did. Desperately. So he nodded and let Sirius Black grab him by the hand and pull him to a part of the green house that provided relative cover with hanging vines.

Black wasted no time pulling him by the hips until their chests met and latched his lips onto Garrett's. Surprised, Garrett kissed tentatively back. He hadn't kissed many people in his life and none of them had been boys. Black seemed to know what he was doing though, parting Garrett's lips with his tongue and letting his hands cup and squeeze Garrett's arse through the fabric of his trousers.

Garrett gasped into the other boy's mouth, clutching fistfuls of Black's shirt as their tongues tangled and their hips pressed tighter. He felt rough stubble scraping his chin and when he breathed he could smell earth and sweat and _boy_. Merlin, there was another boy's tongue in his mouth and a hard cock pressed against his hip and he really shouldn't be doing this.

"Stop," he said, trying to push Black away, even as his hips rocked to press his aching erection against the other boy's. "Stop…we shouldn't."

Black was laughing quietly, nosing at his sweaty neck and licking his skin. "We should," Black said, sucking on the skin below his ear. "We definitely should. Feels good doesn't it?"

"It's wrong," Garrett tried to say, but it comes out muffled against Black's lips. And really it did feel good. Marvelous, even. So Garrett gave in. Opened his mouth wider, wrapped his arms around the other boy, carding his fingers through sweaty black hair, and let himself be consumed by Sirius Black.

It was just like Sirius said. A lesson. Nothing more. He came to Hogwarts to learn, didn't he?

Ten minutes of furious snogging and groping later, Garrett wandered dazedly to his next lesson, touching his bruised lips with his hand and thinking it was, perhaps, the best lesson he'd had all year.


End file.
